


A thousand sunsets in a box.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Hkaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's a mystery until the press comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand sunsets in a box.

**Author's Note:**

> I-I seriously fail at writing for this fandom, but I keep trying since people do ask and I sure hope I’m not breaking things too badly here. T_T
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for December 25, 2008.

In the years to follow, right alongside the glitz and glory that comes into the international scene of the sport with the rise of the twin stars Touya Akira and Shindo Hikaru, a great many stories sprout up in the tabloids and all over the internet message boards. All the usual things one gets from the rumor mill, really, and all of it directed at trying to figure out who the two are, both for Go and for each other. Rivals, maybe? Old childhood friends who drifted apart and eventually went sour, moving on to settle their differences over the board? There are a lot of possibilities and not a lot of evidence, with the subjects of the gossip being anything _but_ cooperative – a true feat, given the fact that Hikaru and Akira aren’t actively avoiding the topic. They’re just not saying anything helpful either.

 

Because of this, it comes a complete and total surprise when, right after Akira’s first defeat at Hikaru’s hands in the championship tournament of their third year as professional Go players, the pair come out about the nature of their relationship. Three things:

 

1.) Yes, they’re gay.  
2.) They’re off to get married somewhere in Europe.  
3.) No, nothing’s going to stop them.

 

They promptly abandon the world for the next year and a half, smartly letting the media whirlwind rage out and die down while they’re not around to see it.

 

Much later, in an interview with one of Japan’s hottest talk show hosts, the Question inevitably crops up, and Hikaru, for once, is happy enough to oblige.

 

“He promised he’d marry me the day I beat him.”


End file.
